


Love

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sweet, Sweet Thor, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Thor (Marvel), idk if its really a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: It had been a while since they had seen each other.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Izzie114, tonystarkismyworld, and ParkerStark who wanted something romantic. (Hope I did okay because I'm not a romantic person by nature)

Dinner had been fantastic. Thor had cooked for him – steak, eggs, and carrots with mashed cauliflower. Thor was an excellent chef, though he liked to pretend otherwise to get out of cooking for team dinners, which was brilliant in Tony’s opinion and he would never out his boyfriend even if he wanted to show off how amazing he was in the kitchen. They had been dating for almost four months and Thor had made a point to cook for Tony at least twice a week since they had gotten together.

But tonight felt different. Tony couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something was not the same, probably because it had been two weeks since Thor had been on Earth, having been at his homeland doing prince things.

“Shall we head to the bedroom?” asked Thor when the dishes were done.

“Sure,” said Tony with a smile.

Thor and Tony had been sleeping in the same bed for three of the four months they had been together. It wasn’t a sexual thing, it was more for comfort. Thor didn’t like to sleep alone and Tony liked to cuddle. Sharing a bed was an easy solution for the both of them.

In the bedroom, Tony slipped out of his pants and shirt and into the oversized shirt that had been Thor’s at some point. Before Tony had slept naked but after getting together with Thor he had made the switch to sleeping in a shirt and boxers. Tonight he decided on a whim to leave the boxers off – the shirt was long enough to cover everything. Thor, for his part, donned his favorite pair of sleep pants – the ones with turtles all over them – and climbed into the bed next to his boyfriend. 

Thor pulled Tony in close and their lips met in a heated kiss. For several long minutes, they continued to make out like they had almost every night since they started dating. Then Thor rolled slightly to pull Tony to lay on his chest, not breaking their kiss. His large hands roamed down Tony’s back until the right one found where the shirt had ridded up to expose Tony’s ass. The billionaire moaned in appreciation when Thor moved both of his hands down to cup his bare cheeks, kneading the soft flesh in a satisfying manner.

“I’m going to make love to you tonight,” declared Thor in a whisper, pulling back from Tony’s lips just far enough to speak. “Are you agreeable to that?”

“Yes,” gasped Tony, kissing his way down Thor’s chin to his neck.

“Good,” said Thor, reaching one hand up to suck on one of his own fingers while tilting his head back, giving Tony better access to his throat.

When the digit was wet enough, Thor moved it back down to Tony’s but, spreading his cheeks slightly and circled the tight ring of muscles with his wet digit.

“Whoa,” gasped Tony, pulling his head up to look at Thor with wide eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I was going to start preparing your hole for my cock,” said Thor, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Did you not want that yet?”

“No – I – “ stuttered Tony, blushing. “I just, I guess I didn’t think. But um – see – I’ve never, um, bottomed before.”

Thor blinked at him twice before his fae broke into a wide grin. He kissed the billionaire deeply before pulling away again.

“That is wonderful,” declared Thor. “Will you allow me to be the first who tops you?”

“You’re okay with it?” asked Tony, seemingly surprised by how okay with it Thor was. He had thought the god would freak out upon learning that Tony – while he had experience in sex – was woefully inexperienced in bottoming.

“I would be honored if you would allow me to be your first,” said Thor seriously. “I would love to be able to show you great pleasure that can come from allowing someone else to tend to your needs.”

“O-okay,” stuttered Tony.

Thor kissed him passionately. 

“I’m pleased that you aren’t wearing any underwear,” said Thor as he began to circle his finger around Tony’s hole once more. “You probably shouldn’t be wearing anything, though. It’s a shame to hide your natural beauty.”

Thor tugged off Tony’s shirt entirely, revealing tanned skin.

“Perfect,” said Thor, admiring his boyfriend. “You are perfect.”

“Okay, now kiss me,” demanded Tony, uncomfortable with all the positive attention.

Thor reached over to the bedside drawer and took out a bottle of lube, quickly slicking up a finger and pushing in to the first knuckle before Tony could tense up. Tony jerked at the sudden intrusion but didn’t fight it. Thor gently thrust his digit deeper into Tony’s ass, wiggling it around until Tony gasped in surprise pleasure.

“Shit,” groaned Tony, pushing back onto Thor. “Wow.”

“There it is.”

“Fuck! I didn’t know it could feel like this.”

Thor chuckled, using the distraction to push in a second finger. This time Tony’s body opened easily to the intrusion. Thor continued to stroke Tony’s prostate erratically, enjoying how his smaller lover writhed on his fingers and the noises he made. Tony, in turn, seemed mildly embarrassed at how loud he was being.

“You are perfect,” growled Thor, sucking on Tony’s neck while he easily slid a third finger in. “I’m so pleased to get to show you such elation. Just relax, I will take care of you, my precious.”

When Thor was certain that Tony was loose enough, he carefully slicked up his own dick and positioned himself between Tony’s splayed thighs. With the care of someone who was handling an object of great importance, Thor pushed into the genius.

“Whoa,” sighed Tony when Thor was fully inserted.

“Are you okay, my love?” asked Thor, concerned that he had not prepared Tony enough, that his smaller lover was in pain in some way. 

“Yeah,” said Tony, sounding amazed. “Just – just full. It feels incredible, actually. Like, shit, I didn’t realize being fucked was even better than doing the fucking.”

“We are not fucking right now,” said Thor with a tender smile, holding most of his weight up by his arms as he hovered over Tony, his dick firmly buried in the mortal’s ass. “This is not fucking, darling. This – this is making love. I will fuck you after, but right now I will show you with my body how much I adore you.”

With that, Thor began to thrust slowly in and out of Tony’s clenching passage. After several long minutes of this – allowing Tony’s body to adjust to having something inside it – Thor quickened his pace slightly, put more force behind each movement, and aimed it so his cock would graze over Tony’s prostate with each plunge.

“Ugh,” moaned Tony, one hand coming up to grip Thor’s wrist and the other snaking between their bodies to jack his neglected dick. “Oh fuck. Yes!”

Thor dipped his head down and bit gently on Tony’s right nipple, causing the genius to shriek and arch his back into the contact. Encouraged by that and the way he could feel his lover shudder under him, Thor laved the hard nub, leaning more on one elbow so he could use his other hand to pinch Tony’s other nipple. It took only minutes of this attention before Tony came with a yell, jacking his cock vigorously while his ass clenched down on Thor’s driving penis. Thor followed his three minutes later, shooting his thick load into Tony’s ass, Tony’s thighs quivering still.

“You are amazing,” praised Thor, panting against Tony’s neck, his cock still resting inside his lover.

“That was awesome,” said Tony, gasping for air as though he had just run ten miles at a sprint. “We have to do that again. Soon. Fuck. That was – fuck.”

Thor laughed before straightening and pulling out. His cum began leaking back out of Tony’s slack hole but before more than a few drops could escape, Thor leaned down and attached his mouth to the opening. 

“Ungh!” squealed Tony, flopping back against the pillows while his hips thrust into the pressure involuntarily. 

Thor made sure to thoroughly clean his genius – and perhaps tickle the sensitive prostate a few times for fun – before pulling back and cuddling up against the brunet. 

“I think this will work out very nicely,” said Tony with a yawn, wrapping both arms around one of Thor’s and hugging it close like a stuffed animal.

“As do I,” said Thor, staring down at the billionaire with pure adoration. “As do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this ongoing list called "Reasons Why I'm Going to Hell" because when I die I picture the encounter going -   
> St. Peter: "No, I'm sorry, you're not allowed in."  
> Me: "Oh, I know. I was just wondering which thing put me over the edge. Was it that time my phone went off during chapter in that christian sorority and my ringtone was 'Highway to Hell'? Or was it when I spent the entire year saying naughty words under my breath at work? Or something else, cuz I have a list."
> 
> And yeah, that's not important to the story, just a fun fact.  
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
